yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Minions
Minecraft Minions '''is a mod in the Yogbox that adds minions that you can command. They can follow you, be sent to places, chop down forests, can carry you and animals, dig mineshafts with stairs, dig out where you tell them, mine ore, strip mine and return their loot to you or a chest. Minions are gained by performing evil, then using the Master's Staff you gain as a result. A player can have up to 4 minions at one time, but this can be changed in the .cfg file of the mod. Master Staff The '''Master Staff allows you to spawn and control minions. Click f4 and alt to do an evil deed, then you will get the master staff To spawn a minion, right click with the Master Staff Selected. After you have spawned as many minions as you want (up to 1000000), you can command them to do your deeds. Commanding Minions Commanding Minions is done with the Master Item. To command your minions to move, simply right click on the block where you wish them to be. To command your minions to follow you, right click and hold the mouse button briefly. To command a minion to carry you, right click on the block on which you are standing. To command a minion to carry an animal, right click on the block on which the animal is standing. To command a minion to cut down a forest, right click a tree. Be warned, they will keep going unless you issue another command. To command a minion to mine an ore vein '''right click on the ore. Right click minions to get them to '''drop whatever they have collected. To get the minions to put what they have collected in a chest right click a chest from a slight distance (so you dont open it) Advanced Commands Advanced commands are accessed by pressing G'''. Select the area on which you would like them to perform the task by right clicking. Dig Mineshaft The minions will dig a 5x5 mineshaft, complete with stairs, all the way down to level 8 Strip Mine A single minion will dig a 2x1 corridor for 32 blocks, collecting any ores along the way. As this uses a single minion you can have 4 minions strip mining at once. Using minions without finding the Master Staff To balance between the mods, you must find a Master Staff to use minions. A staff can be randomly found throught dungeons and such. However, this can be changed if desired. There is a way to get the Staff without finding it. Simply follow the instructions below. This is to enable the "The Darkness Listens" option so you will be able to get your Staff '''CLOSE YOGBOX FIRST! These instructions are written for Windows Vista & Windows 7 #Open Notepad or a text editor of your choice and go to open a file (I personaly recommend downloading Notepad++). #Click on the start menu, and type %APPDATA% #Click on Roaming, or press the Enter key. #Open up .technic ' ' #Open modpacks folder #Open Yogbox folder #Open mods folder #Navigate to mod_minions_evils.cfg #open it up with notepad or notepad++ #find evildeedxpcost #Change it from -1 to 0 (or whatever number you want, as long as it is above zero) #Be sure to save your changes! #Start yogbox and enjoy having minions! Performing Evil To gain a Master Staff you must perform evil deeds 4 times. To do this press G and choose "Commit to Evil" Then choose your evil task! Each evil task takes 1 XP Level (or whatever you set it for) from you. Ex."Speak Demon Tounge","Join the Democrats", "Join the Republicans", etc. External Links Minecraft Forum thread Category:Mods